1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a splice sleeve for connecting overlapping reinforcing bars utilized in various types of structures in which steel reinforcing bars are utilized and it is desired to connect the overlapping end portions of the reinforcing bars. The splice sleeve includes a tubular sleeve receiving the overlapped ends of the reinforcing bars with the tubular sleeve being filled with hardenable material to resist axial tension exerted on the reinforcing bars. The sleeve may be vertically or horizontally oriented or inclined with one end of the sleeve being optionally closed by a rubber grommet having an opening receiving one of the reinforcing bars and the other end of the sleeve being optionally outwardly flared or trumpeted and provided with a ring or hat-shaped cap welded thereto for receiving a tapered or flat end of one of the reinforcing bars with the sleeve confining the hardenable material and resisting radial outward forces imparted to the hardenable material when axial tension is exerted on the reinforcing bars.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Splice sleeves for reinforcing bars are well known as exemplified in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,763 issued Nov. 17, 1970 for SPLICE SLEEVE FOR REINFORCING BARS. In this patent, the reinforcing bars connected by a sleeve and cementitious material are in axial alignment. While this type of sleeve is effective in the arrangement disclosed, the present invention includes a structure for connecting reinforcing bars having overlapping ends and thus is patentably different from the above mentioned patent and the other prior art in this field of endeavor.